


Meowy Christmas

by zebraljb



Series: Christmas Stockings 2019 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Prompt - Christmas, fluff, Merwin, Merlin with a catEggsy loves Merlin and is eager to celebrate Christmas with him. He's not so eager to spend it with Merlin's evil demon (or so says Eggsy), Mr. Darktoes.





	Meowy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



MEOWY CHRISTMAS

“Lad.” Merlin stands in his hallway, wondering if he’s entered the right house. “What’s going on here?”

“Didya know ya ain’t got one bit of Christmas decorations in yer whole house?” Eggsy says as he digs through a box. “Been through tha whole place, attic ta cellar. No decorations.”

“Did ye possibly think I might want it that way for a reason?” Merlin asks solemnly.

Eggsy’s head pops up and tinsel falls from his hair. “Oh fuck. No, I didn’t think that. Jesus Christ.” He looks at the boxes scattered around the parlor. “Guess I can take all this back. Got tha receipt. I’m sorry. Shoulda checked.”

“I’m joking, Eggsy. It’s fine. I just never decorated because I dinnae ever have a reason to.” He steps over boxes and kisses his boyfriend. “And now I do.”

There’s a yowl, a chirp, and then a ball of black fur leaps over the boxes as if they were hurdles on a track. “Oh no you don’t, you evil fuck.” Eggsy catches the cat in mid-leap and hands him to Merlin. “Keep that demon from hell away from my tree.”

“Whose tree? And Mister Darktoes is NOT a demon from hell.” Merlin cuddles him close and the cat purrs into his neck. “Are you, my boy?”

“Thought I was yer boy,” Eggsy mutters. “An’ that cat just gave me tha vee sign.”

“He doesn’t have fingers, Eggsy. Are ye jealous of my cat?”

“No. I’m not. What I will be is fuckin’ furious if he lays one claw on any of this stuff.” Eggsy points his finger in the cat’s face. “I mean it. I will sell ya to tha nearest Chinese restaurant, swear down.”

“Come along, Mister Darktoes. Let’s get changed and figure out our dinner while Scrooge here finishes decorating.” The cat actually lays across Merlin’s shoulder as they go upstairs.

 

Merlin keeps the cat in the kitchen with him as he cooks, as if that was a chore. The cat loves Merlin and follows him everywhere. The cat does NOT love Eggsy. He glares at him from whatever seat his in, and whenever Eggsy vacates his own seat, the cat takes it. They have to bar the cat from the bedroom whenever Eggsy stays over, because he will yowl and hiss when Eggsy takes what Merlin calls “his” pillow. It’s a cat. It shouldn’t have a pillow. Or a major attitude problem. Merlin think it’s adorable and says he feels as if he’s in the middle of a love triangle. Eggsy thinks it’s annoying as fuck and feels homicidal. Felinecidal?

He soon forgets about the cat and enjoys the way the parlor is coming together. Greenery is draped over the mantle of the fireplace, mistletoe is in the doorway, and the tree is stunning, if he does say so himself. Just in case, he makes sure the ornaments on the lower branches are sturdy and made of plastic. He wouldn’t put it past the evil creature to destroy them on principal.

What he doesn’t count on is Mr. Darktoes’ ability to climb just about everything. They eat their dinner and come into the parlor to have coffee. Eggsy takes one look at the tree and screams. “What the bloody fuck?” He puts his cup on the mantel and reaches into the tree. The tree immediately starts to howl and hiss and he yanks his hand back. “Fuckin’ monster.” He finds a tissue and dabs at the deep scratches on his hands. 

“What’s wrong with him sitting in the tree, lad?” Merlin asks. “He’s not disturbed anything. He’s appreciating your hard work.”

“He’s waiting ta kill me in my sleep is what he’s doing,” Eggsy snaps. “Fuck.” He goes off to find some antibacterial and a plaster.

“Could you bring me some paracetamol, lad? My head is hurting a bit.”

Eggsy immediately runs back into the room. “Ya didn’t eat much dinner,” he comments. He feels Merlin’s head. “Feelin’ warm, too. Inta bed with ya.”

“Eggsy…”

“Now,” Eggsy orders. “Week before Christmas, ya ain’t gettin’ sick on my watch.”

But Merlin does get sick, catching a horrible flu that keeps him in bed for three days. Eggsy doesn’t leave his bedside, calling Harry and informing him that they’re both going to be out of the office for the rest of the week. He helps Merlin to the loo when he needs it, bathes him when he can make it into the tub, and holds the basin when he vomits. He keeps a cool cloth on his forehead and holds him close when he’s shivering. Eggsy forgets to close the door, and he turns around to see Mr. Darktoes curled up on the dresser. He’s watching them with a serious look on his face and Eggsy doesn’t have time to worry about whether his life is in danger. He’s too concerned with Merlin, who rarely gets sick and therefore suffers greatly when he does.

On the morning of the third day the fever finally breaks, and Eggsy feels he can go downstairs and make himself a meal that’s more than just a few bites of a sandwich. He eats a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese before returning upstairs to take a shower. He stops in the doorway when he sees Mr. Darktoes curled up next to Merlin on the bed, licking Merlin’s fingers. “Okay, so maybe I’m not tha only nurse he needs,” Eggsy says quietly. The cat blinks up at him. “Truce. For now. Ya touch my tree again an’ I’ll shave ya bald.” The cat gets up, turns around, and lays with his head on Merlin’s hand as he sleeps.

 

Merlin’s well enough to celebrate Christmas, sitting by the tree wrapped in his robe with Mr. Darktoes on his lap. Eggsy crawls around under the tree, handing out gifts and keeping a close eye on the cat. The cat doesn’t even open an eye, content to lay on Merlin’s lap and purr. Merlin’s hoping he’ll feel energetic enough within the next few days to have Eggsy in his lap and purring as well.

“Thank ya fer all my gifts, babe.” Eggsy leans in and kisses him. “Yer too good to me.”

“You deserve it all,” Merlin murmurs. “I love ye, lad.”

“I love you, too.” They kiss again but Eggsy immediately pulls back, used to Mr. Darktoes jumping between them. The cat simply rolls over, pressing his head against Merlin’s stomach.

“Someone likes you,” Merlin says.

Eggsy looks down. The cat stretches one leg, claws extended. “Doubt it. That would be a Christmas fuckin’ miracle.”

Unfortunately Merlin doesn’t get to test his energy level. Eggsy’s called out into the field two days after Christmas on a mission that’s to last for three days. He’s gone for six. Merlin putters around, thinking about Eggsy and his place in the house. Merlin hasn’t officially asked him to move in, although he spends half his time there. He’s not sure what’s keeping him from asking…but he thinks this might be it. The house is empty without Eggsy but full of the knowledge that he’s gone for an indeterminate amount of time…and this is without Eggsy officially living there. Merlin can’t even imagine how he’d feel if he had to look around and see all of Eggsy’s things and wonder if he was ever coming home.

Mr. Darktoes seems annoyed by Eggsy’s absence as well, but perhaps that’s just annoyance at the nasty mood Merlin’s been in. He finds himself snapping at the cat as if he’s a person, and his pet finally stalks away to wherever he hides when he doesn’t want to deal with his pesky human.

 

Eggsy leans on Merlin’s door as he rings the bell, completely and utterly exhausted. He’d come directly from HQ, not wanting to face his empty flat. He wants a shower, he wants a bed, he wants his boyfriend. “Eggsy,” Merlin says in astonishment. “Lad, ye…”

“Hi.” Eggsy pretty much collapses into Merlin’s arms.

“You’re hurt.”

“Just a few bruises. And cuts. And maybe a broken finger?” Eggsy holds up his hand. “Sides hurt like a bitch. Swear tha guy kicking me had on cement shoes.”

Merlin makes an alarmed sound and helps Eggsy up the steps. He pours something into the tub and helps Eggsy undress. He soaks for about an hour, Merlin occasionally draining a bit of the water and adding hotter water. He brings Eggsy tea and toast, and insists on drying Eggsy himself before helping him into pajama bottoms. “Leannan,” Merlin whispers at the sight of the bruising on Eggsy’s sides.

“M’fine, babe. Just need a nap.” Eggsy tries to sound cheerful but he actually does feel a bit broken. He’s counting on Merlin to put him back together again. 

“Mr. Darktoes, move. NOW,” Merlin snaps. The cat is curled up in the middle of the bed, and he simply stretches and lays back down again. Merlin picks the animal up and gently tosses him to the floor. “I said move.” 

“Babe…”

“Lay down, lad.” Merlin organizes the pillows and blankets and Eggsy thankfully crawls into bed. He whimpers a bit as he smells Merlin on the pillow.

“Love ya, babe. So damn much. Thank ya fer…” He falls asleep before he can finish the sentence.

 

Hours later he awakens to massaging hands on his back. “Fuck, babe, that feels good,” he groans. 

Merlin rolls over to look at him. “What?”

Eggsy’s widen as he sees Merlin’s hands tucked up under his pillow. Merlin’s eyes widen as well as he looks at Eggsy’s back. “What tha fuck’s goin’ on?”

Merlin smiles and reaches over to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “Someone feels the need to take care of ye, my Eggsy. I’m nae the only one who cares.”

Eggsy closes his eyes and realizes it’s not hands on his bare back, but paws. Soft paws gently kneading at his sore muscles. The paws stop, and then a small weight settles onto the middle of his back. He feels a scratchy tongue flick over his spine, and then Mr. Darktoes settles. “Ain’t yer bed, creature,” Eggsy growls, but he smiles as he falls back to sleep.


End file.
